Hailey and the TARDIS
by emmawho2200
Summary: Hailey is just a normal 18 year old girl who is totally obsessed with doctor who but what happens when she meets the doctor and travels with him? Slight river/11 but mostly hailey/11 rated m just to be safe so far rated k but listed as m
1. Chapter 1

HEY! dat me, im hot and coolio and awesome! kk story time. (btw I am 18 and if you dont care, tooooooooo baaaaaaaaaaad!)

I awoke one Saturday. I went to the mall! FUN TIMES!

In the dressing room, there was a blue box.

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

I poked my head in. There was a man with a leather jacket and big ears and a woman with blonde hair.

"DOCTOR!" I said. "I'm comin' with ya, let's go get hot dogs in the year 9767!"

He furrowed his brows then smiled and said, "WHY DIDN'T I THINK OF THAT?!"

And we were off!

*SKIP*

The Doctor looked at me and Rose. He brought us in the TARDIS before the Daleks could come. He kissed Rose. I growled. Then he kissed me. HEEHEEHEE. TAKE THAT ROSE!

Then he left and the TARDIS left. I growled again.

"He's saving us," Rose said.

The Doctor appeared. A holographic projection.

"If you are recieving this it means I'm dead or about to die,"

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" I yelled.

Then Rose absorbed the inside of the TARDIS and saved the Doctor. We all got back in the TARDIS.

The Doctor absorbed the the Doctor from Rose and told us how Time Lords can cheat death he told us we'd been fantastic and so had he then burst into a ton of light . . . right, cuz I didn't see that one coming.

.


	2. Chapter 2

"DAVID TENNANT!" I yelled.

''Excuse me?" said the Doctor.

"Er - nothing!" I smiled toothily.

We landed (well, actually we crashed) and the Doctor ran out, grabbed Jackie and Mickey, breathing deeply.

"There's something very important I need to tell you, but I can't remember - " he went cross-eyed. "oh,right. MERRY CHRISTMAS!"

And then he fainted! fUn TimEs RiGht?

We brought him and laid him on Rose's bed. Then I checked his heartbeat.

"Well," I said. "at least both hearts are working."

"What?" said Jackie.  
"He has two hearts," I said. "come on, dude, you gotta keep up!"

Rose rolled her eyes and sat down and held the DOctor's hand. I growled silently. That's right, I'm in the love with the DOCTOR! I AM! :D

I liked Rose, I really did! But I was jealous. She was stealin' my man! That's right I said it.

But I was really worried about the Doctor (well, not really because I knew he would be ok I just - idk).

I did know he would be fine because I've seen the episode. The Christmas Invasion.

Oh no, I realized that evil Santas' were goining to soon attack. Oh, goody


	3. Chapter 3

*SKIP A TON BECAUSE I AM LAZY!*

I pressed a button and Rose appeared in the TARDIS as a holographic projection.

"Will I ever see you again?" she said, tears streaming down her face.

"You can't," said the Doctor.

Rose sobbed. "I love you,"

"And right you are," the Doctor smiled, beginning to cry. "and I guess, if it's my last chance to say it, Rose Tyler, I - "

Then the two minutes were up and Rose's holographic projection was gone. The Doctor cried into his hands. I went over, put a hand on his shoulder and attempted to console him. I was also looking around, expecting Donna Noble any minute.

And then the voice came. "What the hell is this place?!"

The Doctor and I looked up. Donna Noble. Red hair. Annoyed expression. Wedding dress.

"What?"

"AH!"

"WHAT?!"

"Who the hell are you?!"

"That's not possible!"

"What hell is going on?!"

"Why are you dressed like that?"

"I need to get back to my wedding!"

"WEDDING?!"

"Come on, chop, chop!"

"What?!"  
*SKIP BECUZ I AM EXTREMELY LAZY AND DONT REALLY REMEMBER WHAT HAPPENED IN THE RUNAWAY BRIDE BECUZ I HAVENT SEEN IT IN ABOUT 7 MONTHS!*

The Doctor expected there was something going on in a hospital in London. Oh, great! Moon/Rhino Alien/Marth time!

And I also knew that Martha would fall in love with the Doctor . . . more competition. Not to mention Rose would be coming back in two years, Martha would come back a year after leaving, then Amy would kiss him . . . and the ultimate competitor - RIVER SONG!

I didn't have to worry about River for a while, though. He wouldn't meet her for two years, and then it would be another two years before they saw each other again, and another year before they get married. That gave me five years to - AH!

I realized a had been with the Doctor for two years! Omg, I thought, I'm almost twenty!

That gave me four years to win him over and change time!

A bunch of trainees came over. The Doctor made me be the patient because if they checked his heartbeat they'd find to hearts and cut him open for research.

Martha Jones checked my heartbeat.

"What could be wrong with her?" the head doctor guy asked.

"Well," said Martha. "we should ask her what's wrong?"

The doctor dude (I saw his name tag - Dr. Harris) sighed. "How is she supposed to - "

"I think Dr. Jones meant you should ask me how I feel." I said.

"She's not a doctor yet," he said.

"I'm with Hailey on this one, though," said the Doctor. "ask her ow she feels."

Martha beamed gratefully. "What seems to be the problem, Miss?"

"Er - " I shouldn't have goten myself into that one. "I have a bad stomach ache, and I passed out this morning, and I threw up."

"Sounds like Walking Pneumonia," said Martha.

Dr. Harris sighed and lead the trainees away.

*SKIP!*

"Wanna come?" said the Doctor to Martha, leaning against the TARDIS.

"Is it always this dangerous?" she asked.

"Yep," I said.

Martha smiled. "Well, since you asked - "

I grabbed her by the wrist and dragged her into the TARDIS.

"It's just the two of you?"

"We've got friends sometimes," I said. "Like Donna. She was a weird one, but I liked her."

"Yeah," said the Doctor. "she was alright. And - er - Rose. But you're not replacing Rose!"

"What about Hailey?" Martha asked.

"Oh," I said. "I met the Doctor just he and Rose - "

" - went to the year five billion, fought the walking dead, and fought aliens in London . . . twice. Then we met Hailey!" the Doctor smiled.

"So you're taking me all the way across the universe just to ask me out on a date?" Martha said innocently.

"NO!" I yelled.

"Stop that," said the Doctor.

"For the record, I wouldn't be inerested." she said. "I only go for humans,"

"Good," said the Doctor.

Yeah, I thought. that's gonna change. . . big time!

*SKIP TO THE END OF ''UTOPIA''*

"They're all dead," said the Doctor. "all of them. We're the last two."

The Master laughed and left in the TARDIS.

The Doctor fixed Jack's Vortex Manipulator and he, Martha, Jack and I went back to Martha's apartment. The Master was on TV.

"Harold Saxon?" Martha said. "The Master is Harold Saxon? I voted for him."

"What?!" said the Doctor.

"Well I didn't know he was an evil Time Lord who hates you," she said.

"True," said the Doctor.

The Master was making a speech;

"Our country is in debt. In fact, I think it's safe to say that what our country needs, right now, is a Doctor."

Martha, Jack, and I looked at the Doctor, but he didn't look away from the TV.

"Everyone will have a better life now. Everyone. Every lawyer. Every parent. Every . . . medical student." he cracked a smile.

The Doctor ran to the TV set. There was a bunch of dynamite taped to the back.

"GET OUT!" he yelled. "GET OUT OF THE BUILDING! GET BACK TO THE TARDIS!"

We ran from the apartment, raced down the staircase, and threw ourselves out the door, staying down as the building exploded.

"That was close," I said.


	4. Chapter 4

The Master did something to the Doctor. The Doctor looked like he was about 100.

He fell onto the floor and whispered something to Martha and I. Jack gave us his Vortex Manipulator and we left.

"How can we just leave them?" I said.

"We have to help them," said Martha. "and we have to leave them to help them."

"I know," I said. "it just doesn't seem right."

"I hate it as much as you do," said Martha putting a hand on my shoulder. "but we know Jack can't die and neither can the Doctor."

"Yes he can," I said. "there are thinks that can kill him."

"Like what?"

"Poison lipstick," I said. "and if you shoot him in the middle of a Regeneration before he changes then he'll die."

"Well," said Martha. "he'll be fine. I promise."

"I know he'll be fine,'' I said. "I know how the next four years of his life are gonna turn out."

With that I turned on my heel and walked away from Martha.

But she ran after me and put a han on my shoulder. I spun around.

"What?" I was crying now.

"If you now he'll be fine then why are you so worried?"

"Because . . ." I didn't know what to say, so I just said what I was thinking. "Because I love him!"

I ran.

365 days later . . .

I had turned 22. We were back to the Doctor and now he was tiny and he looked his age, 905.

Martha was speaking to te Master. "Everywhere. All over the world we told everyone to think of one word at one moment. One word. One great word. One perfect word. One impossible word. And do you know what that word is?"

We had ten seconds until the timer buzzed.

"You can't destroy me," saidthe Master, smiling maliciously. "but, before you die, go one. Tell me. What is this word?"

"Doctor." I said.

It buzzed.

"Doctor," said Martha.

"Doctor," said her parents.

"Doctor," said her siblings.

"Doctor," I said. "one think you can't take away is people's thoughts."

The Doctor grew, he had his suit again. And his converse high tops. And his anti-gravity hair. He hugged the Master.

"And you wouldn't listen is because you know what I'm going to say."

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" the Master yelled.

But the Doctor, being so awesome like that, said it anyway; "I forgive you,"  
"Me and Martha and Hailey." said the Doctor to the Master. "You're staying with us . . . forever."

Then the Master's wife shut him.

"Regenerate," said the Doctor.

"No," said the Master. "because this is the only way I can escape you. And I know this is killing you inside. I'll die in your arms and you'll never get over it."

And the Master died. I knew that he'd be back in about two years but I didn't want to think about that. I realized I had been with the Doctor for nearly three years.

"I'm leaving," said Martha. "here. Cell phone. When that rings youhad better be ready to come pick me up."

The Docor nodded and left the room to do something.

"Bye," I hugged her.

"Well," said Martha. "I'm over him. No more Doctor rivalry. He's all your's now."

"I'm old news,'' I said. "I've been with him for three years. If there was gonna be a spark it would've shown by now."

"You never know," Martha smiled. ''see you around, Hailey."

"See ya,"

And she left.

*I'M SKIPPING 'PARTNERS IN CRIME' BUT DONNA IS BACK SO YEAH BUT IM SKIPPIN A LOT OF DONNA STUFF CUZ I DONT TOTALLY REMEMBER ANYWay, MAYBE 'TURN LEFT', AND OF COURSE WHEN ALL THE COMPANIONS COME BACK OH AND SILENCE IN THE LIBRARY AND FOREST OF THE DEAD AND IMA PICK UP FROM THE END OR 'PARTNERS IN CRIME'! :D*

I went with Donna when she went to give the car keys to her mother. She went up to a blonde. "Here just give these to an older woman. Short hair, tell her Donna left them. Thanks."

Donna hurried back to the TARDIS while I walked up to the blonde.

"Rose,''I said.

She turned around. "HAILEY!" she hugged me.

I hugged her. "I missed you," I said.

"Where's the Doctor?" she asked quickly.

"Erm," I said. "I'm not with him anymore. But I've gotta go. Bye."

"Oh, bye, Hales."

I hurried back to the TARDIS, quickly telling the Doctor to fly.

A couple weeks later Donna and I were standing in the console room chatting. I liked Donna. I knew she was one of the companions that didn't end up falling for the Doctor. :D That make de fluffiness of Hailey smile.

Yeah, Donna and I were eating cookies so ignore that last part about the fluffiness of me cuz I like hiped up on ze surgars! Maybe I should stop eating the TARDIS cookies they have TONS AND TONS of surgar. Where was I? OH YEAH!

Granted she had kissed him the day before when we met Agatha Christi and were attacked by a huge wasp (but that was to save his life and I had been "investigating" a plate of cookies).

The Doctor came out. "Doctor!" Donna grinned. "Hailey and I were thinking, let's go to a beach!"

The Doctor shrugged, presing buttons and such as the TARDIS flung itself into the Time Bortex. "ALLONS-Y!" the Doctor and I yelled.

What I should have seen coming was that the Doctor did not want to go to a beach and took us to a library instead. Or, to be more specific, the Library.

A door fell to the ground. "Professor River Song," said the (in my mind) man stealing woman with poofy hair.

I growled at her. The Doctor and Donna stared at me but I just continued to scowl at River Song.

I wanted to mess things up. That's it. I'd stop romantic moments between them happening and then get the Doctor to fall in love with ME! GENIUS! =D =D =D =D =D =D =D=D =D =D =D =D =D =D =D


	5. Chapter 5

Donna was taken by the Vashda Nerada and we got her back, but at a price. River gave her life to save Donna, me, everyone who had been attacked by the Vashda Nerada, the whole team, and, more than anyone else, the Doctor.

This upset the Doctor.

In the middle of the night, I woke and heard footsteps in the console room of the TARDIS.

I went out to finding the Doctor walking around the TARDIS console.

"Doctor,"

He jumped."oh, hi, Hailey."

"Upset about River?" I asked.

He nodded.

"You'll see her again," I smiled. "you understand that, right?"

"yes, but I live with it. Seeing her, knowing every time she meets me she is closer and closer to death and she seems to understand. She- she knows my name."

I nodded. "But she wouldn't have changed a thing,"

He tilted his head. " know her?"

"I guess you could say that," I sighed.


	6. Chapter 6

The Doctor started flipping out when we got back to theTARDIS. He pulled lebrs, flipped switches.

"Doctor!" I was grinning now. "Rose is coming back! She is coming back! Our Rose!"

The Soctor looked up at me and smiled, "I know."

Ok another unbelievably short chap sorry ... I just don't know what to write next ... Ok everyone! Comment on this story or leave me a comment. Next chap is gonna have some haileyxdoctor in it soooooo should the doctor make the first move or should hailey? :D :) :) :) :)


	7. Chapter 7

The Doctor started flipping out when we got back to theTARDIS. He pulled lebrs, flipped switches.

"Doctor!" I was grinning now. "Rose is coming back! She is coming back! Our Rose!"

The Soctor looked up at me and smiled, "I know."

Ok another unbelievably short chap sorry ... I just don't know what to write next ... Ok everyone! Comment on this story or leave me a comment. Next chap is gonna have some haileyxdoctor in it soooooo should the doctor make the first move or should hailey? :D :) :) :) :)


	8. Chapter 8

Rose returned . . . . But then she left again. So did Donna. She had to. She had created a meta crisis. It wasn't her fault. By creating it she saved her own life...and the Doctor's and mine and basically the entire Univererse.

Skip to end of time

We went to Donna's wedding and gave Wilf a lottery ticket for her...a winning lottery ticket.

And suddenly, my memory was back. I remembered the show, Doctor Who. And I knew the Doctor would regenerate soon...very soon.

We knocked a Sontaran out who I recognized as Strax. Martha and Mickey smiled at us. We went and gave the name of a guy - Alonso - to Jack. The. We went to 2005 and spoke with Rose for a minute, going back to the TARDIS. There was an ood.

"This song is ending, but the story will live on forever. We will sing you to your sleep."

The ood disappeared.


	9. Chapter 9

The Doctor and I went into the TARDIS.

"Doctor?" I said, knowing what was going to happen any minute.

"Yes?"

I went over to him, inches from his face. "I love you,"

He looked at me. Then, before I knew what was happening, he was kissing me.


	10. Chapter 10

He broke the kiss and stepped away from me, bursting into the light which was Regeneration energy. But then it stopped.

"Arms legs fingers teeth nose, oh that chin! Well at least I've got normal ears this time. And still not ginger! Oh my god, Hailey!"

"Yes, Doctor?" I said worriedly.

"We're crashing!"

"Oh, right," I muttered to myself. "Forgot about that part."

I grabbed hold of the railing, he attempted to stabilize the TARDIS.

In unison we yelled, "GERONIMOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO !"

Everything was on fire then -

BAM! WHAM BAM BOOM! CRASH!

We poked our head out of the doors. The TARDIS was on her side.

The Doctr flipped over the side of the TARDIS and stood, picking me up and standing me on the grass.

"Who are you?"

"I'm the Doctor," he said. "And this is Hailey. Who are you?"

"I'm Amelia Pond," the small girl replied.

I smiled.


End file.
